


Research Interests

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Tung and Aral, opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research Interests

After the Cetagandans blew up their riverboat in vengeance for Dagoola, Ky had decided a belated honeymoon on Barrayar was in order. Not-quite-coincidentally, the fascinating Barrayaran officer who'd saved them from the assassins found he could take the same ship home for re-assignment, and they had many talks that went long into the night. An idle idea Ky proposed took wings and began to fly.

Barrayar was spectacular, and his wife adored it. They'd see Komarr and the Solstice museums on the way back, but the person Ky really wanted to meet again was here. He'd maneuvered for another dinner invitation. After all, wasn't he a friend of the family? Such things went unstated, of course, but he'd saved Naismith's butt more times than he could count.

Duv had no trouble on his end, as the Vorkosigans urgently wanted to talk to him about Naismith's clone. He'd finally secured Ky an invitation too. It'd be a different sort of discussion, this time - he suspected Vorkosigan was understandably curious about what sort of things his son's cover identity had been getting up to out in the greater galaxy.

Now, at the threshold, they gave each other a glance of military historian conspiracy. Ky fingered his personal organizer/voice recorder at his belt and smiled at Captain Galeni, whose list of interview questions was folded in a side pocket.

There were two of them and one of him. Vorkosigan didn't stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> the thought amused - Tel


End file.
